The Advocates
The Advocates is a mercenary guild that has turned to more unfavourable methods of generating money. The guild still gets money from traditional methods such as dungeon delving, however this guild tasks trusted members with high profile heists and other heinous acts. They wish to keep the unfavourable acts hidden to the public while boasting about the favourable ones. Location The Roost The Roost is home to the biggest tavern in Madrigal known as the Fallen Hawk. This fortress is impressive to behold from the outside. It has a high wall all the way around and has a decently sized town that has had a recent boom in economy due to the influx of gold from the guild. Many people in the town see the guild as a blessing as there quality of life has improved. Many shops are just fronts as they not only generate money for the guild but they also act as secret recruitment outposts. Basement The basement is home to the guilds blacksmiths and carpenters. These members have been here before the guilds takeover and will likely be here when the next person takes over. They take a neutral stance on the political side of things and only really care that as long as they can do work they don't care who's in charge. Tier 1 This floor contains the most amount of rooms. The first room encountered would be the tavern that is famed for being so big. Outsiders are allowed in here but it is a front for the much bigger guild tavern that exists behind the counter in what appears to be the storage room. Once in the main tavern of the guild there is sleeping quarters of to the side. Tier 2 This tier is home to the living quarters of the Wing Managers and the Operation Leaders. They don't have personal living quarters for each one but each rank has a staff room and a much nicer sleeping quarters Tier 3 This Tier is home to the personal living quarters of the Underboss. Whatever they want to have facility wise is created for them on this floor. Tier 4 This tier is completely dedicated to Skamos. It has several rooms one being his personal quarters the other being his room in which he discusses matters with his Underbosses, this room is filled with the art and statues from the dragon's lair and are worth lots of money. The guilds treasury is also located on this level and is guarded extremely well and require a key of some sort to open that Skamos has in his possession. Symbol A set of red bat like wings with a open smiling mouth that bears fangs Goals To make money in a variety of ways. Regardless of if they are right or wrong, while also remaining unsuspicious to the higher ups of the council. Currently the council know nothing of the existence of Skamos, but the sudden boom in growth of the town has peaked the interest of the council but nothing that threatens their activities History The Guild has cleared a dragon’s lair, which makes up a large portion of its treasury. This feat was accomplished by the Boss and Underbosses with no assistance. Upon their return from this mission the previous Boss threatened to kill them so they killed her and her bodyguard and took over the guild in 24 seconds. Skamos then claimed the position of boss and granted the position of Underboss to the other two. He then ordered Est to inform the people of the guild that there was a large quantity of gold to be had and that they should race to the dragon's lair to retrieve the money for the guild. All those that didn't go were told that they had made the right choice and that they were to kill all the people that went to retrieve the gold to show their loyalty and that they would be rewarded with a higher position in the guild. Hierarchy Boss Skamos/Excellence the current leader of the guild, is a Tiefling with more devilish features than the average Tiefling. He quickly worked his way to a position of power when he was hired by the previous leader Hawk and then killed her and took over the guild. He has now shaped the guild into his image and his ideas of where he wants to expand it in the future. Underboss An Underboss is a high ranking member within the guild. There are very few of them as they are people who have earned the trust of Skamos. They have the ability to order the lower ranking members of the guild, but cannot go against the orders of Skamos. These members are taken good care of as Skamos has an interest in them and they are allowed their own personal quarters and facilities. Tsarvig Tsarvig is a Human Ranger monster hunter who now serves as Skamos’ personal bodyguard and was one of the first to join his new guild and helped with the takeover. Est Est is a Human Physician, she serves as the guild’s Doctor and Field medic. As well as an Alchemist and Poison specialist. She helped with the takeover and ensured the well-being of the boss. Yan Yan is a male lizardfolk of the Bogstalker tribe and was elevated to the rank of underboss when several of his assassination missions were successful. Yan is Skamos’s personal assassin and is often the one who is sent to kill those that go back on their word. Many do not see him coming and die in an instant. Yan only talks to those he deems strong and follows the orders of Skamos with no questions asked. Sometimes he takes them too literally and this amuses Skamos. Swirl Swirl is a male kenku who often wears dark clothing that covers his face apart from his beak that sticks out. Swirl is knowledgeable on many of the darker magics and impartially the ones that summon demons. Swirl and Skamos exchange knowledge on these matters however the progress is often slow as swirl’s only form of verbal communication is mimicry. This doesn’t bother Skamos as he finds it to be one of the best parts about him. Skamos and Swirl have been known to mimic each other back and forth for hours while laughing for minutes at a time. Wing Manager A wing manager is someone who is in charge of a certain area and a specific set of people within it. For example, within the basement of the guild there is a forge and this contains many blacksmiths and carpenters. There is a wing manager just for this set of people to make sure that Skamos’ wills are overseen and completed. Operation Manager Decarabia/Ecstasy can easily be described as a flirtatious, seductress. She is a mid twenties female tiefling that has long canines like a vampire and has hooves. She is very good at her job to point of which she needs not to be serious as it is extremely easy for her to do her job correctly. If she finds someone to her liking she will flirt and lead on the person endlessly. She derives joy from playing hard to get and the chase. In reality she actually wants no relationship and enjoys being a free spirit. If she was taken she couldn’t flirt endlessly. Ecstasy will often multitask by flirting while she seeks out documents and mission statements from desk draws only to purposely pose in seductive manners while doing so. Ecstasy will touch people but will never give them intimate contact such as kisses unless she extremely likes them or they have done something she deems worthy of such an act. Craft Manager Sigvir Darkiron: Sigvir is a mountain dwarf that has a dark skin because he works the forge all day. He has a no nonsense attitude towards outsiders of the forge and to his work. Many find him to be rude except those that work with him as they share the same attitudes. Inventory Manager Selenar Severtheth is a thin high elf female who has a monocle. She has short boyish silver hair and always appears to be looking down on people. She enunciates her words and speaks to all beneath her as if they are simpletons. She wears a fine clothes at all possible times and switches from a variety of different coloured suits. She is one of the very few people that know what is within the treasury. Provisions Manager Valeen Severtheth is high elf female who has a simple ponytail hairstyle and wears fine clothes. She likes her sister but doesn’t act the same way. Many view her as the nice sister and those that work under her enjoy it. Housekeeping Manager Ding the male firbolg is quite the oddity in the guild. He's the only firbolg in the guild and generally only comes out of his office late at night to clean the floors. Nobody in the guild messes with Ding as there are tales that many a drunken hireling have tried to fight Ding and they have been very sorry as they are greeted with the hard end of the mop. Ding is a very friendly guy when talked to but unless you work under his area you will most likely never talk to him. Skamos elevated him to the position of Wing Manager as he thought it was funny. Arms Manager Ferrok is a male hobgoblin that is never seen without his trusty greatsword. He has a calm stoic demeanor and is hard to make flinch or be surprised, he will stare at those he doesn’t trust and if he suspects funny business he will teach them a lesson with his sword. He is originally from the Militant Spires in the Southern Country Lands. Tavern Manager Randel is a rough and tumble down to earth middle age human who has friendly mutton chops, is bald and wears the working man's clothes that you would expect for a tavern owner. This is mostly for his facade as a tavern owner as he needs to keep up his appearance to those outside of the guild. When talked to outside of the facade he is one of the more intelligent members of the guild which is why he has managed to keep this going for so long. It has become an inside joke within the guild and this is why Skamos likes him so much. Operation Leader Operation Leaders are exactly as they sound. They are Underlings who are able to lead other Underlings and Hirelings in group sizes of 3-10 depending on how good they are and the mission tasked. They have the ability to give orders to those of lower ranks but cannot directly go against the will of Skamos. Underlings Underlings are people who have shown their worth and have managed to land a better position in the guild because of it. Sometimes underlings are tasked with taking bands of Hirelings on small missions. This serves two purposes. Sometimes if all goes well the Underling can become an Operation Leader as they have shown excellent leadership skills. The Hirelings if they are tasked with an important enough mission can count this as their mission to get a promotion to an Underling. They have technically got a higher rank than a underling but cannot give any orders. Hireling Hirelings are the newbies of the guild that have signed their contract but haven’t achieved anything of worth. This makes the bulk of the forces. Initiation For one to become a Hireling they will most likely come to the guild in one of two ways. They will find it themselves and ask to join or they will be scouted by planted guild members looking for young recruits. Once they have made there way to the guilds fortress they will have to sign a contract which states they will be apart of the guild until they die. If they go back on their word they will be hunted down by the guild and killed. Almost all guild members don't know of the darker goings on within the higher ups of the guild. For example they wouldn’t know of the takeover or that they get money from illegal means. Many have gone back on their word on the contract once they have found out about this but all so far have been killed or are currently on Yan's hit list. Advocates Uniforms The Advocates uniforms are not super strict as they allow their guild members to play to their strengths. However the members must carry on them unless told otherwise a badge or trinket with the symbol upon it or a stitched badge upon their clothing. Members undertaking missions of high risk that could result in the illegal acts of the guild to come to light are told to wear nondescript clothing and have no ties to the guild less they do get caught.